Pachirisu Dawn
Pachirisu Hikari | obraz = Dawn Pachirisu.png | jajko debiut = | wykluty = | debiut = ''Dwa ciosy za jeden uśmiech'' | złapany w = ''Dwa ciosy za jeden uśmiech'' (złapała go dwa razy) | miejsce złapania =Trasa 203 | płeć = samiec (ofiara Attract Umbreona Johanny i jej Glameowa) | zdolność = nieznana | wymiana = | trener przed wymianą = | wymiana za = | wypuszczony = ''Dwa ciosy za jeden uśmiech'' | lokalizacja = razem z Dawn | ewolucja = link=Pachirisu | gatunek = Pachirisu }} Pachirisu Dawn był drugim Pokémonem złapanym przez Dawn, a ogólnie trzecim. Historia thumb|left|200px|Dawn i Pachirisu Dawn złapała Pachirisu w odcinku ''Dwa ciosy za jeden uśmiech'', gdzie okazał się bardzo nadpobudliwy i złośliwy. Ze względu na swoje zachowanie i niezdolność do kontrolowania go, Dawn czuła, że nie uda jej się opanować Pachirisu i wypuściła go. Jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że zrobiła błąd i wróciła po niego, ale okazało się, że Jessie również chciała go. Udało się pokonać Zespół R i Dawn odzyskała Pachirisu. Na początku Pachirisu miał trudności w kontrolowaniu elektrycznym ruchów i często atakowała Wyładowaniem Dawn. Jednak po pewnym treningu Dawn, jest w stanie skutecznie wykorzystywać ataki i przestała rujnować włosy Dawn. Kontrolę odnotowano w pierwszym pokazie we Floaroma, w którym został wykorzystany w rundzie apelowej. Był również używany w Pokazach Hearthome z Piplupem. Pachirisu zachorował w odcinku [[DP094|''Doktor Brock!]] z przechowywania zbyt wielkiej energii elektrycznej, podobnie jak Pikachu Asha w odcinku [[AG001|''Długa droga przed nami!]], ale szybko odzyskał zdrowie z pomocą Asha, Dawn, Brocka i reszty zespołu Pokémonów. Podobnie jak Munchlax May, który ma obsesję na Pokéblockach, Pachirisu ma obsesję na Pofinkach i raz rozpoczął rywalizację z Gabite Ursuli, ponieważ Smoczy Pokémon ustał na jedną z Pofinek. Pomścił pamięć Pofinki pokonując Gabite w finale Pokazów Miasta Chocovine z nowo nauczonym Super Kłem. Dzięki niemu Dawn zyskała czwartą wstążkę. W odcinku ''Domowa strategia'' walczył u boku Piplupa przeciwko Glameowowi i Umbreonowi Johanny. Jednak został pokonany przez potężną strategię matki Dawn. Wydaje się, że Pachirisu ma strach przed lodem, jak widać w odcinku ''Podwójny trening'', gdzie został tymczasowo połączony z Odłamkami Lodu Mamoswine'a, ale strategia nie wyszła z powodu jego strachu. W odcinku [[DP158|''W domu najlepiej!]], Dawn używała Pachirisu do prowadzenia Metagrossa i Magnezone'a. W odcinku [[DP167|''Nauka od podstaw!]], Dawn doskonali nowy ruch z pomocą Buneary i Pachirisu. Buneary używa Lodowego Promienia na Pachrisu i Pachirisu używa Wyładowania do stworzenia pięknego nowego połączenia na Wielki Festiwal Sinnoh. W odcinku [[DP175|''Godna Rywalka!]], wraz z Mamoswine'em, po raz kolejny walczył przeciwko Gabite Ursuli i jej nowemu Flareonowi. Chociaż Mamoswine i Pachirisu prawie zostali pokonani, wygrali przy użyciu Lodowego Żyrandolu. W SS024, był używany, aby pomóc zwalczyć Ariadosy, które atakowali Dawn. Został uziemiony przez Pajęczą Nić, ale został uratowany, gdy Cyndaquil przekształcił się w Quilavę. W odcinku [[BW086|''Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!]], Pachirisu spotkał Pokémony Asha, Cilana i Iris. Podekscytowany zbliżył się do grupy i kopnął muszlę Oshawotta. Ruchy |} Ruchy improwizowane *'Rozładowany Wir Wodny '''ma dwie odmiany. Pierwsza polega na tym, że Piplup używa Wiru Wodnego, a powyżej Pachirisu Wyładowania. Druga, gdy Piplup używa Wiru Wodnego i Pachirisu wskakuje na niego i używa Wyładowania. *'Pocałunek-Bąbelkowy Promień''' to ruch, który był używany w odcinku ''Nie mów hop, Dawn''. Pachirisu wykorzystuje Pocałunek, a następnie Piplup wykorzystuje Bąbelkowy Promień i dwa ruchy łączą się tworząc serca są wewnątrz baniek. *'Wir '''zastosowany został w odcinku [[DP114|''Niestraszny nam żaden Gabite]]. Pachirisu wiruje wokół przeciwnika. *'Plan A' wykorzystywany był w odcinku ''Domowa strategia''. Piplup używa Bąbelkowego Promienia ku ziemi tworząc pęcherzyki, a Pachirisu skacze do góry i używa Super Kła. *'Naelektryzowane Usunięcie' było stosowane w odcinku [[DP175|''Godna Rywalka!]]. Pachirisu używa Wyładowania, które trafia Mamoswine'a. Mamoswine następnie używa Usunięcia. *'Lodowy Żyrandol''' jest połączeniem, które zostało stworzone przez Buneary i Pachirisu w odcinku [[DP167|''Nauka od podstaw!]]. Polega na tym, że Buneary używa Lodowego Promienia (lub Mamoswine Odłamków Lodu) do otoczenia Pachirisu, zatrzymując go w kuli lodu. Pachirisu potem biega w kuli podczas korzystania z Wyładowania. Efektem końcowym jest żyrandol z lodu, który świeci w pięknym odcieniu niebieskiego. Ten ruch z Mamoswine'em debiutuje w odcinku [[DP175|''Godna Rywalka!]]. Kategoria:Pokémony Dawn Kategoria:Pokémony Koordynatorów Kategoria:Pokémony z anime